The Voids Eyes
by Kaldis31
Summary: Cold, cruel, deciving, that is what many Shinobi belive their world is filled with. But what happens when beings who not only preduce it, but thrive upon it come to this world. There shall be choas, there shall be discord, for they are gods... tough not in full. Rated M for future chapters
1. prologue: Eyes uncoverd

**Hello, this is my frist story, so im hoping it comes out good, please leave a reviews so that i can fix or get some pointers if i say wrigth anything wrong.**

 _Hidden village of the Mist_

I stood there, the one i called a partner, dead at my feet, by my own hand. At first i thought it was just a dream, a bad one, but as i walked away from the body, there was no denying. I had killed her, why? Why did i kill here again? Oh, i remember, because i had to, it was the final test. To be used to the life of a Shinobi, to be able to kill your ally if… no, when it happens.

As i continued to walk, i started to think, is this really worth it? If i must kill those around me, am i a human anymore, no, i am no human. Humans do not kill friends… loves, because a man says it. So then, what am i… ah, i must be a monster then… someone who cannot love, who can only kill on command.

I see my teacher at the end, he gives me a toothy grin, "Well done Mukō, you have proven that you have what it takes to become a shinobi of the Mist." He then holds a headband out, a metal plate on the front with the mark of the Mist carved into it. "As of now, you are now a shinobi of the Hidden Mist." I could only stare at it with empty eyes, 'This, this is what i have killed her for… is it worth it?' i thought. My teacher simply claps on the back saying, "Go home for now, in two days you will meet your new sensei. until then, do what you want."

 _Apartment_

As normal, i simply sit alone in my apartment, no one to welcome me, no one to ask about my day, not a single soul outside of the bugs that crawl around. Oddly enough, i find them entertaining, sometimes it even seems like they worship me, just sitting around me while i'm eating, or that's just what i think. but for now i ignore them, heading into my bathroom, washing my hands and face, as i look into the mirror i see my reflection, and my eyes still holding a empty look.

At first glance, i do look a bit scrawny, but it makes for something intimidating, some even have nicknamed me the hungry shark, always hungry, and i usually bite when i'm close to my opponent. Dark blue hair covering my head going down my back, almost to the middle of my back. My mouth filled with jagged teeth, and a face that showed only one emotion, tiredness. My eyes where what unnerved many people however, almost glowing green and containing wide slits, any who look at them takes a step back. What i do know is that it is a Kekkei Genkai, its name, i do not know, that knowledge was lost after my parents died.

The clothes i wear are strange by normal standards, a dark purple cloak covering me me from neck down, a regular net shirt, black pants and a strange dagger that my father gave me before he died. double edged, one side sharp and smooth while the other jagged and cruel. The strangest part was the pummel, seven eyes surrounded by a long tendril, what it meant i do not know. All i do know of it, is its name, simply, Balance.

I am Mukō Haruko, the hungry shark of the Mist

 _two days after ,Mist academy_

"Hey, here he comes" "Want to make a bet of how he would die in his first mission?" "I'm up.". As always, i hear them, whispering about me, wishing i was dead, but never having the courage to actually take up a sword against me, not even a knife. All it takes is too look to quiet them, like always. Tough to my surprise, there are only 6 students here, not including me. I had thought there would be more, perhaps those refused the final test.

"Alright, quiet down brats, you will be paired up with different jonin in teams of three, now, i'll call up the teams, then i say where you will meet your new sensei, first up…" I focused on his voice, silently both excited and worried, i will only know my partners til either they die from a enemy, or i kill them if… when it needs to be done. But as the teacher calling the last team, i was confused… why had i not been called up. Did… did i do something wrong… am i not qualified… Do i not deserve to be on a team with humans mabey?

"Haruko, your name was not called up because you are not on a team, since there only are seven students that survived graduation, you will have to wait for the next graduation then for a team to be produced for you." His says, no sympathy in his eyes whatsoever and then simply walked out of the room,that look along with the words had me thinking only one thing. Why? Was this just all on purpose, did fate always want me to flip the wrong side of the coin? Or… was i really a monster… then maybe… should i prove them wrong? No… what would that prove… what would that prove… this is a place of the cold hearted… Perhaps that's the answer. They believe a shinobi can only cold hearted… then i will prove… that they are correct.

Unnoticed by me, my eyes flashed black when my anger rises… _Yes… i will show them… they see me as a monster… then that is what they will get… i will take their fear, their anger, use it for myself… i show them all… what a real monster is… i… i am Rage Unbound!_ "!" I stopped myself,'What was that… was that… me?... but, yes, i should, i'll show them, what a real monster is!' I thought to myself as i left the academy, a maniac like grin on my face.

 _Yes… they gave me the name the hungry shark… well, then i will be one… hehehe…_

I arrive at my apartment, sitting down, the bugs circle around me, as if waiting for a command. I simply look at one, then i look at all of them, nodding my head slightly. Then they crawl away, going through cracks, some flying outside. but i was not worried, because in my look, i had one simple expression, curiosity. And they answer in kind.

 _Let me know all, gain knowledge, and return it to me…_

 _Yes… this is a new beginning… this… is our time… the time… of the Void!_


	2. Mission 1: Intel of the Mist

_3 years later, Kisame pov, Hidden Mist Village_

Another day, another mission by my master, tough this day might be somewhat amusing, i was going to share the mission with the local psychotic as some now describes him, Mukō Haruko. To say he was known was a understatement, even after three years he never went beyond genin, not because he was lousy or did not have a team, but more because it was easier to hold a eye on him as a genin.

For the most part, what set him apart is his mood swing, one minute he can squeal like a schoolgirl over writing a mission report, next minute he is beating someone up because, in his own words: "They smelled of fear, what shark would ignore that?". Ara, he was fun to have around, always had a crack about anything, but few understood that when he was calm he is most dangerous state.

He would simply look at you, his eyes showing no mischief, deceit or rage, no, what you were looking at then was calculating eyes that seemed to look through you, his voice becoming smooth like silk as his advice becomes your thoughts. He once used it on me, oddly enough, it was just to get him some free ice cream out of all things. but nevertheless, he was like me, he understood what it meant to be of the Kiri, to be ready to kill ally's when necessary. Tough, he is much more vocal about it then i, Ara, am i growing soft on the little monster? violence

When i get close a pond i simply sit down and wait, looking into the reflection of myself. Then, after a moment, his reflection appeared next to mine. And like usual, gone was the scrawny kid with a empty look, here was a monster in human skin, waiting to bite and kill.

He stood just 170 cm, his body's build was awareg, gone was the dark purple that covers all his body, in its place was a ubootend black jacket that went down to his ankles, a chainmail shirt under it and black pants with a chain for a belt, his shoes was simple ninja sandals. his face had changed to, a grin appeared to be his normal face, even when bored, his sharp shark like teeth where pearly white. his hair remaining long only now bound in a long ponytail. And his eyes remaining the same as ever, sickly green with wide cat like pupils.

"Oh, what can help you with, Kisame-san?" He asks cheerfully, looking at me with curiosity. "I though your bugs knew everything around here, or are you out of them?" I ask back, slight amusement in my voice. "Ah, i wish they could, but with high ranking people being secretive and paranoid they kill even spiders out of fear im afraid." He states, I simply look at him with a small smile. "Well Bagu-san, we are going to be sharing a mission together, perhaps the higher ups believe you will die this time with what it entails." His face shows not the slightest bit of worry, rather more amusement. "Ah, they have tried before, they can try again, what is the mission exactly?"

"Simple really, we are to be a escort and guard to the Cypher Division, and i belive you know what must happen WHEN they become too slow" I told him, my face again showing no emotion. He turned to me with a calm face, it seemed like he still remembers it. "Where do we meet with the division?" "We meet up with them in the early morning at the gate, and continue on from there." The area is silent for a minute before he nods at me, and i nod back.

I push myself up and simply walked away, but not before saying, "I will see you tomorrow Bagu-san." As i walk away i hear him say, "See you then, Fish Brawn", I chuckled slightly, ah it seems like he still insist upon that nickname.

 _Two days later, middle of a forest Haruko pov_

Scouting, that was my mission, why exactly? Because i would simply unnerve the Cypher Division, more so than Kisame, why exactly, _You have yourself to blame for that really,_ 'Yes, yes, i do, i volunteered and this is what i get, forest sounds all around and simply looking' I mused to myself. I looked at the small string connected to several kunai's and saw the slightest movement, 'Well, looks like someone IS coming, tough how did they know exactly where we were?' i thought to myself, but this was hardly the time for that.

I ran back to the camp to alert them, only to see they were already beginning to move. "Ah, it seems i was beaten to giving the alert." i chuckled, Kisame simply looks at me, nodding at me as i do to him, "Did you see who it might be?" one of the division members asks nervously. "Have no clue, tough soon i might." I held up my hand as a bug simpel fly landed on my palm. As we jump through the trees, i raise a brow at what it was saying.

"It would seem it is leaf shinobis, a group of eight, if that is the whole group i don't know, i might be able to provide a distraction, but not for long." I said ever so cheerfully, but Kisame shouts out "RUN!". I saw up and widend my eyes as hundred of explosive kunia's rained down on us. we were able to land on the ground, me and Kisame standing ready as he drew his sword and i my dagger.

A leaf shinobi appears from the trees, a scar going down his chin, and a face showing little remorse. "We have you surrounded, surrender now and you will live." he says in a voice showing authority, "Ah, we could, or perhaps i could give you a new scar, your other chin looks lonely, and it will fit." I say with amusement. The leaf shinobi simply nods as other shinobis descend, starting to attack us. I raised my dagger, quickly and went for the first as the cruel edge digged into the man's throat, then with a quick pull i ripped out it out, dragging flesh along with it.

I turn to a second man as i use the sharp edge of the dagger to cut his head clean off, as i was going for the third, explosions went off, showing that it was the time to leave, "We need to throw them off, you take the group on direction and il take the intel the other!" I yelled at Kisame, he nodded towards me as i made my way in a random direction. As i leave i can hear the mister Scarface yelling, "We will take care of the group, do not let the kid get away with the intel!"

After about a minute of running, i landed in a small open space, then the shinobi arrived behind me, some of them grinning, while a few glared. "Alright kid, show is over, surrender now and we will go easy on you." One of them simply states, i look at him and frown, "Really, "Go easy on you", i must say i am disappointed, not only that you say that, but also believed me," i said, they took a step back as my eyes start to glow.

"And i can only think of one punishment for that." They suddenly rushed at me, swords drawn and ready to cut me down a size.

 _3 person pow_

As the leaf shinobis rushed forward, Haruko suddenly jumps towards them, his face still frowning. When one attempted to slash at him, he simply blocked it with his dagger and dived on him, biting his throat before ripping it off. A second shinobi tries to slash at him only to receive the dagger thrown into his head. as the others started to move forward, one was making a few hand seals, throwing his hands on the ground he shouts "Donton: Rikujou Douyou no jutsu!" He shouted as the ground under Haruko started to shake, unbalancing him slightly, the leaf shinobi took the chance and sliced through him. But suddenly he dispersed into red smoke that began circling the shinobi that had slashed it.

The shinobis eyes turned red and looked at his allies with pure fear, suddenly attacking them, striking one down with his balde shouting "No, get away, get away! Your supposed to be inside that brat!" The other shinobi could almost not believe it, but they steeled themselves as they had to kill their comrade. Unknown to them, the ground was changing under the the one who used the Donton, he suddenly feels the ground beneath him starts to soften, and looking like it just became mud, suddenly Haruko shots out of it, shouting "Donton: Shark on Dart!", his grinning mouth opening, taking a bite of the shinobis face, ripping it off in the process. "Bargh, you leafs always tastes so bad, bland, boring, and forest leafs." He says in a amused manner.

Now stood only one shinobi left, a new scar decorating his face as he just killed his recently turned insane ally, he simply looks at Haruko with fear and curiosity, "How… what was that clone…" He almost regrets it as Haruko speaks with a wide smile, "Glad you asked, it's a art I call Mukōton: Sha bunshin. Basically i can create a clone that not only is as effective as a Kage bunshin, but in each one i can implement a genjutsu to release when destroyed. What i gave your friend over there was pure fear." As he finishes speaking his eyes starts to turn a dark purple.

 _Leaf shinobi pow_

' _That… that's impossible… how can one even compete with that… i should just give up now, i have no chance against him… i should just let him kill- wait what...why am i thinking that?'_ The boy comes closer, dagger in hand and what i am sure is nothing but insanity in his eyes. I quickly drew my sword and attempted to get up… but my body would not let me… why? _Just give up… it's hopeless…_ There, that's not my tough… is this him, he said he gave Kanto fear… then what is this- That was as far as i got as he had made his way to me, his dagger embedding itself in my head, but now… i see something. Something behind him… seven… eyes?

 _3 person pow_

The nameless shinobi simply falls to the ground dead, as Hakuro is about to leave he hears rustling from the bushes, "Come out now and i won't carve ya up." He said with glee, then she came out, she was with the Cypher Division. "Ah, finally, we have to leave, Kisame suddenly started to kill the others who were wounded or close to capture." Hakuro simply looked her over, her body was covered in bruises and cuts, her leg gave away that she was limping and her left arm was scorched by and explosion properly. In his eyes, there was only one thing to do.

"Hurry, we must return back to the village so we can report this." She says with haste, but when she sees me not moving she feels a chill go down her spine, 'Is he… frowning?' Hakuro as the chill had set in on her, he asked a question, "What is your name?" "Huh?" "Your name, what is it?" "Oh, uh, Azula." Then he smiles, that set off several alarms in her mind, "Good, then i know what to wright on your tomb." He says as if he is speaking about the weather, suddenly he rushes at her, driving his dagger into her heart.

She falls to the ground, her face in death is one of confusion, one that has yet to realize that they are dead.

 _Hakuro pow_

"That takes care of her, now to return to Kiri." I mutters, until more shinobi arrived, they looked around, one of them almost gagging seeing one of the corpses face missing. Then, suddenly mister Scarface shows up, he looks down on Azula, disgust written on his face. "You killed a comrade, just like shark man." He says, his voice barely holding back restraint. "My my, compassion from a enemy, you leaf shinobi must really believe that friendship is magic, that companionship will lead to victory. But no, it will never, the world is cruel, and my job is to prove that point." My smile lowering slightly as mister Scarface narrows his eyes.

"Who are you then?" Hm, i could tell him my name, but that would be boring. "Right now you will not get my name,a nickname you will get, so, you may call me… Y'sha, the hungry shark of the mist." My grin was bigger than ever before, "But i guess i have stayed here for too long, as fun as this would be, i have stuff do, people to mess with, and a certain something to bind. For now though have fun with him." I bite my thumb and slam it down on the ground, "Summening!" I yelled with glee, then, as sudden as the smoke came, i took my leave, Just grinning at prospect of them fighting a elemental.

 _3 person pow_

As the smoke dispersed, what looked like a rock covered in fire appeared, no legs under as it lavitaded, two thick rocks with three sharp talons as arms. Suddenly charged at the shinobi, In all of their minds there was only one response to this thing "WHAT?!" They shouted at the same time as one of them was grabbed by it. "Burn mortals, BURN!" The elemental shouted in a beyond angry voice, as its hand caught the shinobi on fire. It then threw him away and quickly, without any hand seals, shouted "Yoton: Maguma no Buresu!" Suddenly what looked like lava was abing spit out of its small hole that seemed to be a mouth, two were caught off guard and were screaming in pain as they were not burned alive, but melted alive.

"Any with a suiton will be welcomed to help right now!" Shouted Ibiki, as he dodged a fireball aimed at him. One shinobi suddenly gained his bearings and made a few hand seals, yelling "Us Tsuba!", and spits four bullets of water. Upon contact, the elemental yells in pain, its fire dying down slightly. "Now, hit it with all you got!" Ibiki yelled, with two shinobis using Donton to send rocks at the elemental, cracks starting to appear on its rock like body. And suddenly it began writhing in pain, with a loud growl the fires dispersed, and what was left was only the rock that acted as a body.

Ibiki simply stared at it, not sure for once on how to proceed with this. After a while he made up his mind, "We may not have gotten any intel, but we may have gotten something more, seal the rock, we need to find out what exactly that was." While he did seem calm and collected, he was sweating bullets in his head, 'That kid, Y'sha, he called himself, we have to keep an eye on, no gening is supposed to be that skillful or powerful enough to do this, so what is he?'

As they sealed the scroll and went away, unknown to them was a figure hiding in the trees, smiling and barely holding back his excitement, 'Yes, learn of the elements, gain an upper hand, the fun is starting now, hehehehehehehe.' Hakuro then disappeared in a swirl of black fog, finally letting out his manic like laugther.

 _Let the chaos begin!_


End file.
